winxfandomcom-20200222-history
You're the One
This is the first song on the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. See also the version from Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Lyrics Italian E' un altro giorno Il sole splende, oggi sarà un'avventura un'altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte E vinceremo sai perchè Senza paura di fronte alla malvagità noi siamo il sole che splende nell'oscurità adesso e sempre combatteremo insieme ma a volte io mi perdo un po' e penso solo a te Ricordo quando dicevi tu per me sei Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Oggi è vacanza possiamo fare ciò che vuoi Un po' di shopping Diamo una grande festa e poi domani a scuola saremo ancora insieme noi tra le pozioni e la magicofisica Se sono a terra mi dite tu per noi sei Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Essere straordinaria per noi è essere come sei se chiudi gli occhi vedrai che tu sei sempre Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Se chiudi gli occhi lo vedi adesso lo vedi sei unica Una Winx English Woke up this morning I am so lazy! I'm late again Put on my makeup The sun is shining, I feel great I rush in the street, my friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me daydreaming again All I can think is you (All I can think is you) And will I make it to the end? My friends keep to telling me Chorus: You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us! We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited! Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it, I love to share it with my friends Now look at yourself, You know I'm talking to you Chorus: You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us! Why be extraordinary? When you can always be yourself? (Yourself) You're a fairy, believe it Why can't you see that? Chorus: You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You talk against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us! Oh come join us. Come join us. Come join us. Yeah. You are a fairy believe it. You gotta believe it. You gotta belive it Cause you're the one. Fairy. thumb|300px|right left|350px Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto